


Zamasu X Reader (OLD, don't read this)

by PeachCreep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A little Edgy at first, DBS, DBZ, F/M, Gowasu is mentioned i believe, I have no shame, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, Why the fuck are you still reading this?, Zamasu/Reader Lemon, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachCreep/pseuds/PeachCreep
Summary: Zamasu learns many things about you, perhaps too many things.Imma legit say this is practically just edgy porn. This is a bit old as well, so please excuse any grammar issues or overall shitty writing. I'll write a better one eventually, I caution you about this story...





	Zamasu X Reader (OLD, don't read this)

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> You: Lemme smash  
> Zamasu: Ok

You had been on Zamasu’s mind all day, for whatever reason he couldn’t understand. It was rare when you and him actually even hugged or shown affection for the other, though this may be his fault due to his constant nagging about his personal space. 

He thought he was doing the right thing until he had realized you were starting to distance yourself from him. Your attempts to show him your love for him decreased significantly and he couldn't find out why until he had come home early one night. 

He had found you hunched over a desk with endless crumbled up pieces of paper surrounding your sleeping form. It had seemed you had been crying before you had fallen asleep, your face still red and eyes blotchy. 

You had an unfamiliar book wide open in the middle of all the chaos, almost a half a page filled. He would've given you your space and kept to himself about it but found himself incapable. 

He knew whatever was written in that book, might have been why you were upset. So, as quietly as possible he lifted the book from the desk and read the neat handwriting he recognized as your own. 

Trying his best to ignore the obvious tear stains he read all the way to the point you must have fallen asleep a dark line of ink staining the spot where you had ended. 

Why is it that I feel so alone? Is it that I Spend most of my days tucked away, waiting for a cause that is no longer worth it? 

Sometimes I don’t understand why I wait, knowing you won’t come,*Tear Stain* that only many hours after I finally fall asleep with you return, but leave before I wake. 

*Tear Stain* I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, I’m not the best of company… 

But, I just wonder…why did you choose me? If you didn't want me for an actual relationship, then what else could you have expected to gain from it? 

I guess that question will never be answered, I just can’t help but think to myself 

Was I not good enough? *Tear Stain* 

 

That’s where you must have fallen asleep, probably finding it too hard to write through your drowsiness. 

It hadn’t come to him till then when he realized, how he had made her feel by pushing you to the side for training purposes. 

At that moment he felt something new, you had taught him a new emotion. Guilt. 

He had not woken you up that night, too afraid of his own feelings, afraid he would say the wrong thing. 

 

A few days later he found himself…well, wanting you in ways he never thought possible. Which led him to his current activity, he had actually apologized for everything the other day. When he did this he realized just how close he would have been to losing you. 

You had revealed to him that you had planned on confronting him about leaving, saying that she felt no longer needed, and was in too much pain to stay. 

He had panicked, going into a state where every sentence came out as a desperate apology. Never before had you seen him in such a frantic state, and it scared you at first. So much so that you wanted to forgive him and tell him it was okay, but you didn’t let that happen. 

It took him everything he had to convince you to stay, promising you more attention and allowing you to actually touch him. 

So after a week, you had gotten closer actually sharing a brief hug or peck on the lips every now and then. It wasn’t much, but it was an improvement. 

But after yesterday…god he couldn't help himself but feel as if he wanted you in a new way. It was confusing, but exciting at the same time. What happened you ask? Well, let's just say you had decided to…relieve yourself while he was away. 

Revealing to him some of your thoughts weren’t always clean. 

 

So, he found himself sitting on your now shared bed, with a pretty big problem. Little Zamasu had decided he liked the not so appropriate thoughts he had of you a few minutes prior and had gotten a little excited. 

Nonetheless, he was extremely embarrassed for getting turned on by just thinking of you. 

Thinking of his now tight situation, he accidentally let himself drift off into another thought of you. You were kissing him again, but this time longer, more passionate acting a bit out of character but still slightly relevant as you seemed very shy. 

He wouldn’t admit it but he was so glad he agreed to share affection physically. He always wanted to kiss you longer, deeper, and more than just a peck. It was embarrassing, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted a bigger step in the relationship. But he didn’t know how to ask, it would come off strange maybe sudden and push you away. 

The wandering thought continued as he felt it become almost lifelike, it felt real as if it were actually happening. He had you positioned under him, both of you engrossed in a hot kiss. This version of himself seemed to have no fear or hesitation to what he was doing, and he felt himself grow a bit envious of this other Zamasu. 

The other Zamasu gripped your thigh, pulling it up to wrap around his hips before doing the same to the other. This gave him the chance to grind his clothed bulge against your heat covered by only your panties. 

You let out a small but long moan into his mouth, this having a huge effect on real Zamasu. 

Zamasu gasped as he grew harder, his member brushing against the fabric of his undergarment and pants. He flushed red squirming in place only to feel his hardness repeatedly rub against the constricting fabric that had grown a bit too tight. 

He let out a shaky breath, trying not let his mind drift anymore, but that proved to be hopeless as it got worse. He was now unbelievably hard squirming in place, he knew that there was only really one thing he could do to make it go down besides sexual intercourse which he knew was not an option. 

And he wasn't too thrilled to try it either, letting out a growl of frustration he complied removing himself from his pants and undergarment. He hissed as his erection was set free only to meet the cold air, he looked at the wall in front of him as his now throbbing member twitched in anticipation. 

He gave in moving a hand down to wrap around himself, letting out a gasp at the contact. He attempted to calm himself as he began to move his hand his voice becoming caught in his throat before being forced out in a high pitched moan. 

Despite the slight guilt he felt for doing this, he found his mind hitting the play button on the previous scene he had played out through his head. Humming as the image in his mind but him in a dream like state. 

He closed his eyes, moving his hand along with the image. 

Zamasu groaned as he pumped himself, countless dirty thoughts of his partner flashed through his mind all at once. The pleasure was hitting him at full force, as he found himself unable to think properly anymore. 

His hand picked up the pace as small droplets of precum dribbled from his erection, working as lubrication. The stimulation and erotic squelching noises from his hand almost sent him over the edge, but he held on knowing this could be the only time he’d be able to savor this new feeling. 

he was caught up in his sexual frustrations that he hadn't realized he had. His voice began to crack as the pressure built up, a warning for his nearing orgasm. Of course, him never experiencing one before was oblivious to this. 

“Nnn- ah….mn” he began to lose control over his vocal chords as a few needy moans slipped past his lips. His hand pumped at a fast pace unable to stop even if he wanted it to. 

It was only when that limit was reached and he was hit with a feeling of absolute bliss, he was confused at first, but only to have it clouded with pleasure. 

“G-ah! K-kami-nggh! (name!)” he hadn’t meant for that last part to come out, but at this point didn’t care. 

His head was tossed back as he came for the first time, coating his hand in his white fluid. 

He breathed heavily as he slowly recovered from cloud-9 only to realize a certain someone was standing with a look of awe in the doorway. 

Apparently, you had walked in on him some time without him noticing, and quite frankly you looked as if your face was going to resemble a strawberry times ten. 

“Z-Zamasu?!” You exclaimed in complete shock, you hadn’t been prepared to walk in your room to find your lover there who by the looks of it had just finished masturbating to you. 

Zamasu paled his heart almost stopped, how in the hell was he going to explain this!? 

He soon blushed a similar red to that of a cherry, using the previously removed sash to cover his manhood. 

“Gah! (N-name!) I-I can explain! I was just-just um-“ You drooled at the satisfying sight before you,finally replacing your shocked expression with a flustered yet lust-filled one. 

You eyed him hungrily finding yourself becoming slightly warmer down south, as he attempted to stutter out an explanation. 

Zamasu had felt that way too? You had been thinking about him in sexual ways for a while now, and seeing him too having similar feelings about it stirred a warmth within you making you feel feather light and dazed. 

His stammering came to a halt as you dropped your things carelessly to the floor, and he caught your affectionate and longing gaze. He got lost in your eyes unable to read this new emotion he had not seen in you before. 

You felt your legs move on their own stepping ever closer to your confused lover, him eyeing you carefully as if he was trying to predict your next move. 

He had expected a slap across the face and a proper scolding, but instead he got the complete opposite response. 

Zamasu didn’t expect for you to suddenly pounce on him kissing him with all you had, it was unusual and weird since he pretty much still had his pants pulled down a few inches. But he found himself too far gone to protest. 

He depended on instinct to go along with it, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You sighed into the kiss your eyes fluttering shut as soon as he relaxed. The kiss was firm, yet soft as your lips pressed together starting to move when the kiss got deeper. 

You pulled away gasping and panting as you filled your lungs with air, looking directly into his eyes as you thought out your next few words. 

“N-no explanation is needed, But I have to a-ask you this” He tried to cool down the inflamed flesh of his cheeks, but failed only managing to decrease it by a mere fraction. 

“Yes, w-what is it?” He breathed out still in the afterglow of his earlier climax and the kiss they just shared. 

“Would it be acceptable if I dealt with this problem we b-both seem to have?” He scrunched his face in confusion before catching on to the drift you had let off. 

He felt himself nodding eagerly, maybe a little too excited than he would’ve wanted her to see. 

“I would enjoy that if you feel the same?” you smiled fondly at his care for your own feelings, something he had just fixed not too long ago. You nodded sincerely leaning down to press your lips to his again, smiling when he instantly pressed back. 

It took you a moment to realize you were positioned on top of him so your clothed lower region was placed just above his own, but when you did you blushed a darker red resisting the urge to retract and move. 

Instead, you resorted to another approach getting a sinister idea. You move one arm to wrap around his neck while allowing your free hand to trail upwards to innocently brush against his red face, you then begin to slowly grind your hips onto his causing delicious friction. 

He groaned lowly keeping one arm tightly wrapped around your lower back while allowing the other to grip your thigh. Every now and then he would buck up into you to relieve some of the ache between his legs. 

Feeling bold you continued on with your plan, moving your hand up from his face to brush against his ear. His whole body jerked at the contact before shuddering as you ran your fingers along the sensitive flesh. 

His breath hitched cracking as your finger continued to rub random patterns on his ears. feeling flustered and a bit irritated from the teasing, he grabbed hold of your wrist pulling it away from his ears. You made a pouty noise of protest as he sat up, you now straddling his hips. 

You gasped at the sudden movement grabbing hold of his shoulders to prevent yourself from falling backward, even if the hand situated around your lower back wouldn't have prevented that. 

Pleased with you being currently distracted Zamasu took action leaning forward to kiss you, successfully occupying your mind as you gladly accepted the kiss moving your arms to wrap around his neck. 

Finding the new opportunity he pulled you closer so you were comfortably pressed against him, only to become irritated when he realized the both of you were still fully dressed. Well, you were anyways. 

Deciding to fix that he worked at your clothing thanking the gods that you had not worn your uniform today since you had been at home all day, You let him pull the simple long sleeved shirt up and over your head breaking the kiss to pull it the rest of the way off. 

He eyed the bra you had worn under the shirt with a death glare, seeing another barrier had been put to shield yourself from him. Paying no mind to your embarrassed expression he fumbled with the clasp, letting out a grunt of frustration when it didn’t budge. 

You seeing that you might want to help before he ends up ripping it off, you reached behind your back moving his hands away and expertly undid the clasp yourself. You allowed the straps to fall off your shoulders but kept the bra up so it was still covering your chest. 

Only for it to be hastily taken off and thrown into some random corner of the room. You shuddered as your chest was suddenly exposed to the cold air, leaning forward to press against his chest. To gather some of his body heat, and attempt to hide from his lustful eyes. 

You were honestly not very confident in your appearance, especially underneath your clothing, so this proved to be a bit difficult for you. Being so exposed to someone other than yourself, but you trusted him and especially trusted him to hold you like this. 

Zamasu, though a bit disappointed got the hint and pushed this to the side remembering he would need to be patient with you, no matter how hard it would be. 

You, feeling it to be unfair for you to not have a shirt while he did, so taking it upon yourself to fix this, you pushed aside his already undone uniform tugging at it to tell him you wanted it off. Smirking at your forwardness he complied pulling away from you just a bit to remove the bothersome uncomfortable clothing from his form. 

You blushed but kept it to a minimum, you wanted him o know you liked what you see, but didn’t want to be caught drooling. That would give him the opportunity to tease you about it, and that wouldn’t help the fact your excitement had soaked through your panties already. 

You thought about a bit of foreplay, but decided against it knowing he had came once already, and the last thing you wanted was to exhaust him too soon. And it might be a bit too much for you to handle if the pace didn’t speed up a bit. 

You felt his member poking your stomach causing you to stifle a laugh, you lifted yourself from his lap planting your knees on the bed on either side of him to slide down your skirt down to your knees. You held onto his shoulder for support as you slid it down enough to kick it off, before doing the same with your panties. 

You sat back down onto his lap so your exposed heat pressed directly on top of his member, trapping it in between your core and his stomach. He moaned rather loudly at the contact, immediately grabbing hold of your hips. 

By now you could tell he was getting impatient starting to grind his hips up into yours with a desperation for friction, you letting out a breathy moan. You almost melted as his silver orbs shot you a pleading look, waiting for your ‘okay’. 

“Are you sure? I won’t do this unless it is what you want” Zamasu dragged out his voice now low and husky, he was straining his voice from concentrating on not bucking upwards. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I wouldn’t have let you get this far if I wasn’t” you assured leaning forward a bit to peck him on the lips. 

He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding, relieved to hear he could continue. He lifted you carefully until your entrance hovered just above his shaft lowering you just a bit so the tip only pressed against you. 

You held on to his shoulders preparing yourself for the entry. Of course, you were a bit nervous, it was your first time and you had been informed this would be a bit painful at first, but you trusted Zamasu and wouldn't want it any other way. 

“Do you want me to go in slow, or get it over with quickly?” he asked just above a whisper, but clear enough for you to hear. 

“S-slow” you didn’t want to sound nervous, but you couldn’t help it. 

With that said Zamasu wasted no more time lowering you onto him, letting you take in his size every few inches. He grunted as you got further down, but remained still seeing your extreme discomfort. You let out a low whimper trying to ignore the sharp pain as he finally was completely sheathed inside you, twitching in anticipation. 

“Are you alright?” you heard him ask, his voice almost cracking in the process. 

You nodded as the pain dulled until it completely vanished altogether, you sighed contently feeling a bit silly for worrying so much. Feeling experimental you unhooked one hand from around his neck and placed it on his thigh to help you lift yourself a few inches. You let yourself slide back down gasping as a jolt of pleasure shot up your spine. 

The movement also caused a strangled moan to rise from your lover, but he held still despite the strong urge to buck. He wouldn’t move unless you told him to, and that was that. 

You moaned out his name squirming in place as the tingly feeling inside got stronger, It took a great deal of self-control hearing you say his name like that, but still remained unmoving. 

“Z-Zamasu, you can move” you whined getting a bit irritated with his lack of movement. 

As soon as you said this you were lifted up and quickly pushed back down, causing a mewl to escape your slightly parted lips. He began a slow pattern, thrusting upwards as he brought you back down panting as he did so. 

You started to move against him helping him lift you up each time, only to push you back down. His pace started to quicken his thrusts becoming a bit shorter and more strong-willed. Feeling dazed and caught up in your pleasure you pushed down a bit harder against him, causing him to thrust harder and a bit faster. 

His head fell to bury his face in your neck, moaning and purring in your ear. He began to thrust at an almost animalistic manner, trying his best to hold back. 

You noticed his struggle and found yourself wanting more and wishing for him to give in, and let his control snap. You thought fast leaning forward so Zamasu fell onto his back interrupting the thrusts, he had kept at a steady pace. 

He let out a Groan in protest, before flipping you over so he could loom over you. You moaned in bliss as he thrust deeper at the new angle, increasing the pleasure almost five times more. 

He let out a cry not expecting the sudden change, before starting to get rougher his control wavering. 

“Y-you-ah! Can let go-mnnn! I know your ho-holding back” you mewled out, wrapping your legs around his hips to bring him in more. 

“A-ah! Mghh (Name) I-" His remaining sliver of self-control finally broke, as he let himself go. He gripped your thigh before pounding into you with all he had groaning loudly when you moaned out clutching around him tighter. 

This feeling was beyond what he had expected, it felt warm and unbelievably tight inside of you, and he soon couldn’t help the moans that flooded from his lips. A warm bubble formed in his lower abdomen creating a fuzzy tingling feeling that only grew stronger with each thrust of his hips. 

You were a mess, moaning along with him as your limits grew near, Zamasu’s name escaping your lips almost like a chant only driving him on. 

Your orgasm hit you without warning, you arched upwards into him as you were plunged into a state of euphoria. Zamasu moaned loudly at the sudden tightness, thrusting faster as he rode out your orgasm. You had no time to recover as you began the process over again finding yourself getting close again. 

His groans of ecstasy increased in volume alerting you that he was close, but you were already on the verge of spilling over. 

Remembering your previous actions’ effect on Zamasu you smiled devilishly, his pointed ears catching your eye. Acting quickly you moved your head to the side before giving his ear a long sensual lick all the way to the pointed end. 

"Guah!-ahh! Gods s-stop that!" he couldn't deny that he loved that feeling that came over him when you assaulted his ears like that but refused to let you know that. That would be a very bad idea, knowing you would use that against him in the future. 

You giggled breathlessly in his ear, before continuing to lick his sensitive ears sucking on the tip. 

“N-No way~” you taunted knowing very well, how much he was enjoying it. 

His trusts became sloppy and uneven as he felt himself near the edge, He moved his head from your neck to see your face, preventing you from having access to his ears. 

You had your eyes closed shut your face had an expression of bliss, feeling him move his head you opened your eyes a bit staring into his steel gray ones. You gave him a lopsided smile, an affectionate look in your half-lidded eyes. 

That alone was enough to send him over the edge. You cried out as your second orgasm hit you full force, Zamasu’s name left your lips one final time as you released. The tightness finally sent him over the edge, the compression of your walls squeezing him almost painfully. 

He threw his head back, eyes rolled back and he buried himself deep within you. His climax seeping into you as he let out a loud growl, his nails digging into the skin of your thigh. 

He gave a few more weak thrusts riding out your orgasms, before coming to a complete stop collapsing exhaustedly onto you. He stayed within you, not yet ready to pull out, and you didn’t seem to mind either. 

He was the first to recover, he didn’t move but he wrapped his arms around your waist resting his head between your breasts. Your vision slowly faded back to normal from the white flash you had been blinded from during climax. 

You sighed satisfied and content, your moved your arms to return the embrace resting one hand on his shoulder and the other tangled in his slightly tousled hair. You swore his hair defied logic on so many levels. 

The thought brought a giggle from your lips as you continued to run your fingers through his hair. He sighed relaxed and loving the way you played with his hair, it made him feel like he could fall asleep just like that. 

But there was something he needed to say first, and it should have been said a long time ago. 

“(name)?” you heard him ask, and you only hummed in response before deciding to answer. 

“yes?” you said letting your eyes flutter closed and a yawn to leave your lips. 

“…I love you” Your eyes flew open in pleasant surprise. The statement had been unexpected and it surprised you and also made you feel important. You smiled lovingly, grateful to hear those words leave his lips after all this time. 

“I love you too” You replied truthfully and full of love, before pulling the sheets from under you and over the both of you. He rolled off of you only to pull you to his chest, you smiled tiredly and hugged him close. 

With that you were out like a light, a smile on your lips that could only fade when the morning arrived in a few hours. But for now, you could bask in this moment, one you would never forget.


End file.
